Morel Mackernasey
Morel McCarnathy '(モラウ=マッカーナーシ, ''Morau Makkānāshi) is a Single-Star Sea Hunter who uses a giant smoking pipe and smoke as weapons, and was one of the members of the Chimera Ant Extermination Team. He is also the master of both Knuckle Bine and Shoot McMahon. Appearance Morel is a tall, well-built middle-aged man with shoulder-length light brown hair and noticeable facial features including a broad face, a strong square chin and a crooked nose. He is always seen wearing sunglasses and typically has his white shirt tucked in his pants and carries a giant smoking pipe. Personality Despite being a large and strong man, Morel is very emotional and has a great sense of compassion. His emotionalism is even passed on to his disciples, especially Knuckle Bine. As the story progresses, Morel is shown to be a good negotiator and have good leadership skills. Plot Chimera Ant Arc Morel makes his first appearance accompanying Chairman Netero into the NGL along with Knov. Upon meeting Killua at a checkpoint on the border of the NGL, he taunts the boy about the state of fear that he is in. Killua replies that he thinks the 3 of them won't stand much chance against Pitou, but Morel laughs it off, telling Killua that the outcome of a Nen battle is never certain and one has to fight with absolute confidence in victory. He then advances into the NGL with Netero and Knov after complimenting Killua on his idea of knocking Gon out. They estimate it will be at least 2 months until the birth of the King. The exterminators' only target is the Queen, but because the range of Pitou's En is too long, making a surgical attack on her impossible, they decide to quietly and slowly take out the ants one by one. Morel then creates an army of bunny Smoke Troopers to find out how many enemies they will have to deal with. Later, using Deep Purple, he creates a thick fog that cover an entire forest near the Ant Queen's colony and continuously tricks various Chimera Ant divisions to a room conjured by Knov, where they are decimated by the Chairman. However, the ants wise up, and by the end of the 3rd week they no longer fall into Morel and Knov's trap. Knov wants to innitiate their plan but Netero tells him and Morel to wait for their disciples. At the end of week 4, an ant named Colt comes to them with the intention of surrendering, telling them about the premature birth of the King, the Queen's condition and the threat posed by the Division Commanders in case the Queen dies. This is even worse than their worst-case estimation so Morel decides to take Colt to the Chairman, who quickly asks the Hunters Association to send a team of expert surgeons and artificial organ specialists to the Queen's nest. Still, all they can do is to prolong the dying moment of the Queen for a few minutes. Seeing how Colt cries and vows to protect the last offspring of the Queen--a prematurely born baby ant tinier than a pinky--at all costs, Morel gets emotional and promises Colt that if they stop eating humans, he won't allow anyone to harm them until the day he himself becomes blind. After capturing Kite in the Queen's nest, Morel and his disciple Knuckle are called in to handle Cheetu, a Division Commander ant with superhuman speed who killed and injured a number of humans in the vicinity of Pata City. The two of them ambush Cheetu on a road. Even though they can't match his speed, their experience and the versatility of Deep Purple allow Knuckle to put a Hakoware on him with ease. They then let him run away, deciding to leave him to other Hunters who can match up well with him. 10 days before their planned attack on the King, Morel, Knov, Knuckle, Shoot, Gon and Killua head for the Republic of East Gorteau; this is also the day the Hakoware Knuckle put on Gon expires and he can use Nen again. The Chairman sends Morel a message, telling them to break into 3 groups of two and separate the Royal Guards from the King. To test if Gon is competent to participate in the extermination mission, Morel tells Gon to imagine that he is Pitou and attack him with full force. He is then amazed by Gon's power and determination and allows Gon to join him on the mission. 9 days prior to the planned attack, in the evening, Morel and Knov talk to Marco, a military leader in Ming Jol-ik's government, persuading him to sign an agreement according to which he shall disclose all military information in exchange for the protection of him and his family in a third country. Morel tells Marco to continue his regular daily routine before leaving. Later, he talks to someone from the committee of the Hunters Association and gets angry with them over their decision not to use a Hunter he recommended, which led to the escape of Cheetu. He also expresses his frustration at the shady moves of the pro-Vice-Chairman faction to sabotage Chairman Netero's plan and win the next Chairman Election. On the same night, the ants manipulate Ming Jol-ik's corpse to place all of East Gorteau under martial law. To prevent them from slaughtering the 5,000,000 citizens, Morel puts the capital city Peijing under siege using his Smoke Troopers. 6 days before the attack on the King, Morel encounters Cheetu again while keeping Peijing under watch. He is immediately hit and transported to a place conjured by Cheetu which is isolated from the real world. Despite being unable to get back his aura, Morel catches Cheetu with little difficulties thanks to his superior intelligence and experience and gets out of the conjured space unscathed. He then meets up with Knov, who has just killed Flutter, an ant specializing in reconnaissance. When they see the sudden disappearance of all of Pitou's dolls in Peijing, they know something serious has happened in the Palace and decide to split up--Knov is going to infiltrate the Palace to create an Exit while Morel stays in Peijing. Due to his lack of knowledge about the area, Morel is led into an underground church by Leol. Realizing that the Nen ability Leol uses is that of his friend, he rages, swearing to make Leol pay. Despite having fallen into the enemy's trap, he remains confident and manages to kill Leol using CO2 and his superhuman lung capacity. Meanwhile, Knov suffers a mental breakdown upon coming into contact with Pouf's heinous aura in Zetsu state. D-day, even with just 35% of his full power and Knov's withdrawal from the mission, Morel still decides to continue with the plan to lead a team consisting of himself, Knuckle, Shoot, Gon, Killua, Ikalgo and Meleoron in an assault on the King's Palace. They break in through an Exit Knov created previously near the central stairway. The moment they are inside, they unexpectedly meet with a rain of Nen dragons created by Zeno and Yupi, who has been guarding the central stairway. Morel quickly uses Deep Purple to trick Yupi and slips through, leaving Yupi to Shoot. He then goes straight to the throne room, where he encounters Pouf. Pouf tries to get away immediately, but Morel has him trapped in his Smoky Jail to separate him from the King. However, after a while, Morel is tricked into calcelling the Jail because Pouf splits himself into minuscule particles and slips through it. Pouf then takes Morel by surprise and steals the pipe, rendering him unable to use any new Nen ability. Morel changes the remaining 89 Smoke Troopers into clones of himself and Knuckle to support him against Yupi. They almost defeat Yupi, but at the last moment, Knuckle cancel his Hakoware in exchange for Morel's life. When Yupi has left, Knov appears and takes Morel to a safe place. New Hunter Chairman Election Arc After the Chimera Ant Extermination mission, Morel is hospitalized and along with many others is worried about Gon's critical condictions. He soon calls Colt to tell him that he and Meryem's younger sister are safe being classified as new magical beasts. After learning that the child has Kite's memories, he tries to tell Gon about it at once but all to no avail. Later, when talking to Killua over the phone, Morel tells him they should leave the matter to an Exorcist, but Killua asks Morel to leave it to him. Leorio then visits Gon in the hospital and has a heated conversation with Killua and his butler Gotoh on the phone. Gotoh says to heal Gon there must be nobody but Gon in the hospital, to which Leorio replies he can't evacuate this national hospital. Seeing that, Morel takes Leorio's phone and assures Gotoh that this condition will be met. He then calls Knov, telling him to prepare a room where there will be nothing but Gon. Soon afterwards, he finishes 8th in the 4th round of New Hunter Chairman Election and becomes one of the 16 candidates in the 5th round. He is also said to have qualified for a Triple-Star Hunter License thanks to his contributions to the extermination of the Chimera Ants. Combat Morel has shown himself to be both a good strategist and an experienced and resourceful fighter. He uses his pipe not only for his Nen abilities but also as a melee weapon. Nen Morel is a Manipulator. He uses a giant smoking pipe and manipulates the smoke released from it with his aura. The drawback of his abilities is that if Morel loses his pipe he will not be able to produce smoke anymore to manipulate and have to rely on the existing smoke. *'Deep Purple '(ディープパープル 「紫煙機兵隊」), lit. "Smoke Troopers": This ability allows Morel to manipulate smoke in any way he sees fit. Using the giant pipe he produces a great amount of smoke then shapes it into various things such as grass, hoses, boat, rabbits, and dolls. The most complex of his creations are the Smoke Troopers. The Troopers have a core wherein Morel puts a simple manipulation command, such as to attack defensively and retreat when encountered by an enemy. He then covers the core with an aura of smoke and molds it into a doll. These doll are what he used against Neferpitou's puppets. He can create a maximum of 216 dolls. By sacrificing quantity to gain quality, Morel can compress that amount to 50. These dolls then become more complex than his regular dolls. *'''Smoky Jail (スモーキージェイル 「監獄ロック」), lit. "Jailhouse Rock" Morel has the ability to create an impenetrable barrier out of his smoke. Other Skills *'Superhuman lung capacity' As a Sea Hunter, Morel has excellent lungs, allowing him to stay underwater for an extended period of time without taking any breath. He is confident that they are second to none. It is his lungs that helped him win the battle against Leol in an underground church filled with water. Trivia * His name in Romaji, Morau Makkānāshi, is an anagram of the name of Ramo Nakajima, a respected Japanese cult novel writer who often wore sunglasses. * His trademark technique Deep Purple is probably a reference to a famous English rock band with the same name. Category:Characters Category:Hunter